A communications network (e.g. cellular, satellite, land-line communications or combinations thereof, including telephony and non-telephony communications) can be configured, for example, to support multiple communication devices (e.g. mobile phones). Each of these communication devices, for example, can be associated with an identity which is used by the network to direct calls and messages (or other data associated with the identity) to/from the corresponding communication device.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/example embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.